Supergirl
by MYSELF14
Summary: Harry liebt Ginny.Wie eine Schwester.Die beiden sind seit der Schule zusammen.Draco hingegen liebt und begehrt er.Die Konfrontation.. Songfic


_**Supergirl**_

Inhalt: Ginny und Harry sind seit der Schule zusammen. Eigentlich das perfekte Paar.

Aber hinter der Fassade siehts anders aus. Harry liebt Draco. Und eines Tages

muss sich Harry dazu bekennen.

Altersfreigabe: mehr als harmlos…

Kategorie: Sad, OoC, etwas Het (Rette sich wer kann! ) ), Songfic, Drugs (Alk)

Disclaimer: Die Figuren sind gedankliches Eigentum von J.K.Rowling

Pairings: GW/HP, HP/DM

Songtext: „Supergirl" von Reamonn

Seit wir zusammen sind, sagen mir immer alle, was ich für ein verdammtes Glück hab.

Mit ihr.

Sie hat einfach alles.

Das Aussehen.

Das Hirn

Diese „Yeah-I-rule-the-world"-Ausstrahlung.

Sies einfach mein Mädchen

Mein Supergirl

_Youcan tell by the way she walks that she's my girl  
you can tell by the way she talks she rules the world  
you can see in her eyes that no one is her chane  
she's my girl my supergirl_

Hat immer eingesteckt und nie ausgeteilt.

Egal was war.

Was auch immer ich fürn Scheiss gebaut hab.

Kam ziemlich oft vor

Hab ne Menge Mist gemacht

Wird sie wohl oft ziemlich verletzt haben.

Tut mir ja auch verdammt Leid und alles

Aber sie hat immer nur gesagt: „ist schon okay- das kriegen wir wieder hin, alles wird gut"

Egal was war

_And then she'd say it's okay I got lost on the way  
but I'm a supergirl and supergirls don't cry  
and then she'd say it's alright I got home late last night  
but I'm a supergirl and supergirls just fly_

Und ich hab sie immer gefragt, wie sie da sicher sein konnte

Ich mein, s war nicht immer einfach

s war verdammt noch mal kompliziert

Aber sie…sie hat immer nur so süss schief gegrinst und gesagt: „Du weißt doch, ich bin Supergirl… Ich krieg alles wieder hin"

Sie hat auch immer gesagt, Liebe und Vertrauen ist das wichtigste, wenn man das hat, kommt das andere auch wieder hin

_And then she'd say that nothing can go wrong  
when you're in love what can go wrong  
and then she laugh the night time into day  
pushing her fear further along  
_

Und ich genickt

Hab genickt und ihr Recht gegeben

Hab einfach zugeguckt wie sie alles gegeben hat

Und selbst da gesessen wie gelähmt

Anstatt ihr einfach zu sagen wie es ist

Dass ich sie nicht liebe

Sondern Draco

Hab ich aber nicht

Ich konnts einfach nicht

Weisste, ich hab sie schon geliebt, irgendwie

Aber halt nicht _so_

Eher so wie Schwester oder beste Freundin.

Und ich wollt ihr ja nicht wehtun

Weil wenn ich ihrs gesagt hätte, dann...

Ich weiss nicht was dann, ich konnts halt nicht.

Sie hats dann selbst rausgekriegt.

Weiss der Teufel wie.

Und ich dachte noch, Verdammt jetzt geht's los.

War sicher, sie heult sofort los oder macht sonst n Drama.

Aber so ist sie nicht,

nicht mein Mädchen.

Sie hat sich kurz weg gedreht, die Augen geschlossen und tief Luft geholt.

Und dann dreht sie sich wieder zu mir und meint, das wird schon wieder, wir kriegen das hin.

Einfach so.

Ich frag noch, warum sie nicht weint oder so.

Und sie grinst wieder so.

Vielleicht ein bisschen schiefer als sonst.

Sie hat gesagt, „Hey ich bin schliesslich Supergirl… Und Supergirls weinen nun mal nicht"

_And then she'd say it's okay I got lost on the way  
but I'm a supergirl and supergirls don't cry  
and then she's say it's alright I got home late last night  
but I'm a supergirl and supergirls just fly_

Wir habens dann versucht.

Haben viel zusammen unternommen und so.

Bin auch weniger zu Drake.

ist aber nicht lange gut gegangen.

Ich kann einfach nicht ohne ihn.

Einen Abend, als ich von ihm zurück bin,

Stand sie da.

Mitten in der Nacht.

Auf m Flur.

Barfuss-

In ihren Lieblings-Jeans und einem ausgeleiertem Shirt.

Konnte sehn, dass sie geweint hatte.

Hab gemurmelt, Supergirls würden doch eigentlich nicht weinen.

War ziemlich betrunken.

Ungefähr so wie jetzt.

Wusste nicht mehr so genau, was ich rede.

Und da ist sie irgendwie ausgetickt.

_then she'd shout down the line tell me she's got no more time  
'cause she's a supergirl and supergirls don't hide  
and then she'd scream in my face tell me to leave leave this place __'cause she's a supergirl and supergirls just fly_

Hat geschrieen, dass sie es nicht mehr aushält.

Wäre einfach zu viel für sie, das alles.

Immer mit dem Gedanken einzuschlafen und aufzuwachen, dass ihr Freund einen anderen liebt.

„Und nicht einfach nur liebt", hat sie gezischt," sondern auch noch quasi unter meiner Nase vögelt".

Hab ihr versucht zu erklären, dass ichs nicht ändern kann.

Ich liebe ihn halt.

Und das bleibt auch so.

Und sie hat gesagt, sie hat nicht die Zeit auf einen Typen zu warten, der sie eh nicht liebt.

Will sich nicht verstecken müssen, hat sie gesagt.

Und ich wusste einfach nicht, was machen.

Hab sie noch halbherzig versucht zu überreden nicht zu gehen.

Aber da ist Dray dann rein gekommen

Wollte mich abholen, und mit mir was essen.

Und wie sie ihn sieht fängt sie an zu heulen und zu schreien.

Und tobt rum wie ne Irre.

Sah aber immer noch gut aus dabei, irgendwie.

Sie mit ihrer irren Ausstrahlung .

Wie ne Rachegöttin oder so.

Eben mein Supergirl.

Ich hab immer wieder versucht mich zu entschuldigen.

Hab wohl ziemlich gelallt dabei.

Und sie putzt sich die Nase am Ärmel und schnaubt.

Schüttelt den Kopf und will zu noch nem Anfall ansetzen.

Aber dann guckt sie zu mir und Dray.

Wie wir da stehen.

Er hinter mir,

eine Hand auf meiner Schulter,

die andere um meine Hüfte.

Und ich an ihn gelehnt.

Wie wir uns gegenseitig stützen.

Sie starrt uns an.

Regungslos.

Dann sie zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst wieder so herrlich schief.

Fast so wie immer.

Und sie sagt einfach.

_"Its okay I got lost on the way _

_but I'm a supergirl and supergirls don't cry"_

Und dann schnappt sie sich ihre Sachen und geht.

Einfach so.

Für immer.

Ohne hasserfüllte oder verletzte Blick.

Mit Würde.

Wie es zu ihr passt.

Sie ist wirklich ein Supergirl.


End file.
